The Kiss of Death
by TOWWchick
Summary: Max is the pretty new girl. Fang was the quiet kid who had been there for a lifetime - but he's got a deadly secret. When she saves his life and reputation, Max wants something in return. The very thing Fang has been working his whole to protect. Fax and Eggy! Maybe some Nazzy. Rated T for mild swearing, violence, and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. So this is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, for I have been rudely deprived of caffiene.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, but the plot.**

**Maya: Nuh-uh. I own the plot. I gave it to you in a dream last night. Remember?**

**Me: Well, crap.**

**Max POV**

"MAAAAA...AAAAAAAAAA...AAAXXXXX!" A female voice yelled at me from surprisingly close. I rolled over and covered my ears with a pillow. I couldn't take this crap so early in the morning.  
"What," I mumbled.  
"You've got to wake up," Maya said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"No," I muttered.  
"Fine. I'll just have to eat your bacon then," Maya declared.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" I responded frantically. Maya, my honestly annoying twin sister, just smirked at me. I rolled out of bed and came to a stop at my rarely used mirror. I sighed. It was Monday, which meant that the dreaded first day of my new school had finally come. Yay. I ran my fingers through my tangled mess of blonde and brown curls. I waltzed my ungraceful way to the shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom feeling pretty refreshed but not quite awake yet. I stumbled over Maya and I's closet. I grabbed a gray shirt that read 'First Name: Greatest. Last Name:Ever.' in red letters and a pair of red skinny jeans. Then I headed on to shoes.  
Red Converse or red Jordans, I debated inwardly. That wasn't even a choice. I hopped down the stairs as I put my on my gray socks and Converse. Maya and Ella, my other sister, were already downstairs at the breakfast table.  
"Its about time," Ella grumbled. I stuck my tongue out and she giggled. I grabbed a plate and stacked it high with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and yes, BACON! I practically inhaled the food, finishing in two minutes flat.  
"Um... Max, honey? Eat more slowly next time. Obesity is a major epidemic in children and teens you know," my wonderful mother, Valencia, remarked.  
"Wow. Parenting magazine, much?" Maya snickered. Mom shut us up with a look from her trademark brown eyes. The eyes were basically the only way to tell of any relation between Maya, Ella, and I. While Maya and I had blonde/brown hair and tall athletic builds, Ella took more after our mom. She was shorter and had a dark brown mass of curls that reached halfway down her back.  
"Come on, girls. I've got to get you all off to school , so I can make it to the office," Mom said. We had just moved from the wonderful sunshine state of Florida to the even more sunny state of Arizona. Phoenix, to be exact. Mom had bought some property to open up a veterinarian clinic, so we had to move west.  
"Okay, Mom," we said in unison.

* * *

A fifteen minute drive later, we arrived at our new high school. Talk about big. I gaped at the sheer size of the front lawn.  
"Daaaaaaamn," Maya exclaimed.  
"You can say that again," Ella replied.  
"Okay. Daaaaaaamn," Maya repeated. I rolled my eyes, but still couldn't help myself from laughing a bit.  
Taking a closer look at the field, I could see the cliques slowly forming before my eyes. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the cute geeks with a life, the dweebs with no life, and the wanderers. Did I mention that we started school a month late? I didn't? Oh, well now you know. This was gonna be an interesting school year. I could feel it.

**Fang POV**

I stood on a ledge across the street staring at the school building. Same old, same old, I thought to myself. I then saw the telltale flash of a new car in the lot. Please don't be girls, I silently hoped. But then again nothing I wish for actually comes true. Three freaking girls climbed out of the car. And they were all drop dead gorgeous. Wow, sometimes I surprise myself. Sighing, I strolled across the street not worrying about oncoming traffic. My eyes fell on some wooden crosses decorated with flowers stuck on the ground. I cringed. Deaths were sad, but I sucked it up. I knew I had to steel through through the day and avoid the new girls at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

**CIAO! Thanks to the great feedback I have gotten, I have decided to update again today. I may have forgotten to mention this in the last chapter, but please review! Without reviews, I don't know if people like the story so I can't update.**

**Disclaimer - Maya: Sunshine over here does not own any copyrighted stuff in this story. That includes me.**

**Me: Mmmhmm. Sure. Keep talking. Just know that you weren't saying that in my room last night...**

Max POV

Once we entered the school, Ella knew we were gonna have to part ways. Maya and I were juniors, but Ella was only a freshman. After getting our new schedules and flipping off pervs calling after us, we emerged from the main office. Then I just had to bump into a wall. A freaking strawberry blonde wall.

"Oof," I breathed.

"Sorry," the wall said. Reflecting on that moment, I should have realized that it was a human being. A pretty cute human being at that. But he wasn't my type. He bent down to pick up my schedule and sketchbook. Hear pale-blue eyes bore into my own. "Hey. It looks like we have some of the same classes, so I could show them to you, okay?"

My schedule read as follows:

Homeroom – R. Swanberg

Economics – R. Swanberg

Vocal – N. Lewis

Art – C. Tkach

~LUNCH~

P.E. – Ripper/Thomas

English – M. J. Aronin

Trigonometry – T. Bruening

Biology – R. Robinson

"We have all the same classes?," I asked skeptically.

"Well, we have morning classes and P.E. together. Everything else, you're on your own. I'm James, by the way, but you can call me Iggy," he responded.

"That's cool. So are we gonna head to class, or what," Maya chimed in, obviously not wanting to be forgotten.

"Whoa, uh, Max?" Iggy attested, glancing at my schedule. "Did you just change your clothes and hair faster that previously thought humanly possible?" He was glancing my up and down, his eyes lingering mid-chest.

"Uh, no. Sadly enough. This is my younger twin Maya. She is in our first two classes," I filled in.

By that point, we had reached Swanberg's class...about two seconds after the bell rang. Maya and I strolled up to his desk at the front of the classroom.

"Hi. Mr. Swanberg? Yeah, my name is Maya and this is my sister Max. We are your new students," Maya crooned charmingly. That chick could take her way out of being held hostage.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" our teacher questioned.

"Sure," Maya said at the same time that I said, "No thanks." When the class was settled, Maya dragged me to the front of the class.

"Hi everybody! My name is Maya Martinez," she called.

"Well, hello Maya," some dude in the second row muttered. Maya caught his eye and winked seductively. Sometimes I wonder.

"I'm Max," I put in.

I then took my seat near the back of the room, next to a cute boy with near-onyx eyes. I leaned back in my chair, as I felt the boy staring at me. I sighed. This was gonna be a long two class periods.

Fang POV

I was one of the first people to enter Mr. Swanberg's homeroom. He was probably one of the coolest teacher's in our school. That was impressive, considering that he was pretty old. I took my usual seat in the back of the room and stared into space as I waited for class to commence. My best friend James "Iggy" Griffiths swaggered into class right after the bell. I could help but smirk. That was wiped right off my face as two people followed him in. You'll never guess who they were. Go ahead try. It was two of the hot new girls, who appeared to be twins. They both had blonde/brown hair with a hint of red and intelligent brown eyes. One of them, the shorter one, I noticed, had a bright blue streak and was wearing a ribbon around her neck that matched the color. I looked at her sister and noticed she was wearing a ribbon around her neck, too, but it was red. They both had small gold and silver bird charms on them. I would have pondered upon the matter more, but Swanberg called the class to order and sat one of the twins next to me. Apparently she was called Max. I slouched in my seat and tried to focus on Mr. Swanberg's words. When that failed, I took to watching Max and her reactions to the teacher. She turned in her seat and flashed me a small smile. She was beautiful. I wanted to know her. I groaned inwardly. I could already tell this wasn't gonna end well.

**So that was your wonderful second chapter! Please read and review! Any suggestions, questions, or ideas are welcome. Also some constructive criticism is welcome(with discretion of course).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, my good people! I have decided to tell you guys about my self through author's notes at the top and bottom of the story! The info might be cryptic though. Okay, here we go: I was born with an Empire State of Mind.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't turned into an old white man, balded overnight, or moved to a mansion in Palm Beach, FL, so there!**

**I also don't own any of the brands mentioned in this story.**

Max POV

I jumped in shock as the bell rang for third period. Must have zoned out. I mean don't get me wrong, Swanberg was cool and everything its just that, after about fifteen minutes of hearing someone ramble about economics, you sort of tuned out. I picked up my bag to leave, then realized that I didn't know where my next class was. A quick glance around the class told me that Iggy was nowhere in sight. My eyes fell on the guy sitting next to me.

"Um, hi. I'm new here. Would you mind helping me find the vocals classroom?" I asked. He just nodded. The boy guided me down several hallways and came to a stop at a blue door. I expected him to walk away, but he walked into the class and beckoned me to follow. I really didn't think that singing class was really his scene. I mean this kid was like emo or something. He wore black from his shaggy hair, all the way to the tips of his black Converse. Even his eyes were a near-onyx color. "Hey, I didn't catch your name," I stated.

"Nikolai. Nikolai Williams," he said simply. He didn't seem like a Nikolai. "Nikolais" talked more. Once I entered the classroom, my eyes immediately found Iggy, sitting with a pretty dark-skinned and Ella. I made a mental note to pound that kid's head in later on. Ella saw me and motioned me over. I turned to thank Nikolai, but he was gone so I went to sit next to Ella.

"Max! How has your day been so far?" Ella greeted me. I shrugged, then turned to glare at Iggy. He smiled nervously.

"Maxie! It seems that I left you in Economics," he muttered.

"Yeah. You don't say," I replied, staring him down.

"Hey Max! Meet Monique. She's a sophomore," Ella cut in, motioning at the African-American girl next to her. Before she even opened her mouth, though, I could tell she would be a talker.

"Hi, Max! I cannot tell you how great it is to finally meet you! Ella has told me sooo much about you! Well as much as someone can in five minutes anyways, which is actually not that much when you think about it because hfaghdfgsh-"

Iggy had hastily put his hand over her motor mouth. Doing what a perfectly logical person would do, she widened her mouth and bit him.

"SHI...pments of pie," Iggy yelled. I rolled my eyes and a couple of kids snickered.

"Anyways, you can call me Nudge," Monique continued once Iggy withdrew his hand. Just then a young woman with brown hair walked up to the front of the room. The only way I could tell that she wasn't a student was from the fact that her close were too professional and didn't show any cleavage. That's how degrading teenage girls are these days. Wow.

"Good morning, class! It seems that we have tow new students among us today," the woman called. I tried to shrink down in my chair. Being about 5'9" didn't help one bit. The teacher, Ms. Lewis I think, motioned for Ella and I to come to the front of the classroom. "Class! Can you all be quiet so our new students can introduce themselves and show their range!" she called out. Oh no. She was going to make us sing in front of the class. Now usually that would be okay, but this was my first day at a new school so I had to make a good impression. I could still breath slightly, glad that I had chosen my song ahead of time. I stood up and walked to the front of the class. Ella followed.

"Hi. My name is Max," I mumbled.

"I'm Ella," Ella said.

"Okay, girls! Which of you would like to sing first?" Ms. Lewis inquired.

Without looking at Ella, I knew she'd force me to do it. I raised my hand.

"I'll sing a medley of Adele's Make You Feel My Love and Francesca Battistelli's Beautiful, Beautiful," I said. The class was dead silent.

_When the rain__  
__Is blowing in your face__  
__And the whole world__  
__Is on your case__  
__I could offer you__  
__A warm embrace__  
__To make you feel my love___

_When the evening shadows__  
__And the stars appear__  
__And there is no - one there__  
__To dry your tears__  
__I could hold you__  
__For a million years__  
__To make you feel my love___

_I know you__  
__Haven't made__  
__Your mind up yet__  
__But I would never__  
__Do you wrong__  
__I've known it__  
__From the moment__  
__That we met__  
__No doubt in my mind__  
__Where you belong_

_I have come undone_

_But I have just begun_

_Changing by Your grace  
Like sunlight burning at midnight_

_Making my life something so beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me, all that I need_

_You are so beautiful_

_Like sunlight burning at midnight_

_Making my life something so beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me, all that I need_

_You are so beautiful, beautiful_

I'd finished. I looked into the faces of everyone in the class. Their mouths were agape. Ouch. Was I _that_ bad? Suddenly a boy in the back of the classroom started clapping. Soon everyone one was applauding my singing. I blushed. Ella looked proud. I poked her, then motioned for her to sing. She stood up in front of the class. They quieted down expectantly. She began singing Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah. She also got lots of applause. Ms. Lewis walked up behind us.

"My goodness! You two were amazing!" she crooned. After congratulating us, she sent us to chairs depending on our range. We both ended up in the high-low range section.

"You were really good," someone next to me whispered. I whirled around to see Nikolai Williams.

"Hello, Niko," I responded.

"Nick. Call me Nick. Or Fang," he mumbled. I nodded. "Its solo day, but from hearing your voice I doubt she'll make you sing again." I nodded once again.

We sat in comfortable silence, for about twenty minutes, until he was call ed up to sing. I straightened up in my chair, eager to hear him sing. The teacher whispered something to him and he nodded. Then he commenced singing.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep and dreamed of_

_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes  
When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_and the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly  
and dreams of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_She'd dream of_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh  
lalalalalalalalalalala_

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

Damn, he was good.

**And that's a wrap! Yay! Max and Fang met! Next chapter is lunch and dismissal; Gazzy comes in. Please review! And another thing about me(if you got the one at the beginning): I currently live Way Down Upon The Swanee River! Look it up, my friend!**

**Au revoir, dear reader! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so we are going to try this again. *gets down on knees*Pretty please will you all review? Don't make me call Pablo!**

**Maya: They don't know Pablo, stupid!**

**Me: That wasn't very nice.**

**Maya: Whatevs.*blows hair out of face* This would be a good time to mention that she doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: That was the disclaimer.**

Fang POV

The bell rang for lunch. You could practically smell the gratefulness of the students. I made my way towards the cafeteria quickly. It was grilled cheese day and that always went the fastest. As I approached my usual table, I was intercepted by Max. Shit.

"Hey Nikolai, do you like to sit with us today," she questioned. I shrugged, not wanting her to know how glad I was that she asked. _What the HELL is wrong with you?!_, a voice in my head screeched. Now before you start thinking that I'm crazy, I'll explain. I am a telepath, and that voice just happened to be one of the few people that could freely communicate with me, Lissa. She projected the outward appearance of a slut, but I knew she wasn't as shallow as people assumed her to be. I followed Max to her lunch table, with Lissa glaring at my back. I was going to have to pay for this.

"Hey Nick! It's okay if I call you Nick, right? Because I wouldn't want to offend you or anything, even though you don't seem like much of a Nick. Honestly I think we should you a really cool nickname," Nudge greeted me.

"That has to be the shortest speech you've ever said. All I got was nickname, though," Iggy commented. Nudge rolled her eyes and slapped Iggy, which made him shriek. Nice.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I sit here do you?" Zephyr "the Gasman" Griffiths asked. Everyone nodded. The table was packed with everyone there, but we all seemed to be in a good mood. Then it was ruined.

"Max, Maya, and Ella this is Zephyr, but we call him Gazzy… For unmentionable reasons. I meant to ask earlier, but I sort of forgot, what are those necklaces you guys are wearing?" Nudge inquired. To be honest I wanted to know too. Ella froze, Maya stopped talking, and Max's fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

"Um, they're reminders of our sister, Minnie. She…" Maya trailed of. A tear streamed down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

"Our other sister, Minima, passed away last March. She had a rare form of hemophilia. It couldn't me treated," Max finished softly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears too.

"She loved birds, and she gave us these charms when she came home from the hospital one time," Ella added, her eyes closed. There was a long pause. Nudge whispered something to Max, who nodded.

"Class is about to start so we should probably get going," Max said with tears still thick in her voice. We all got up from the table. As we passed Lissa's table, she stuck out her foot to tripped Max. Max anticipated it somehow and swept Lissa's leg back painfully. I winced, as Lissa squealed. Dylan, a kid sitting next to her muttered something about blonde bitches, which I expected Max to retaliate to. She scoffed and walked away.

* * *

_Time Skip to After School_

Lissa, Dylan, and Iggy cornered me after school. They were the kind of people who you didn't expect to hang out with each other.

"You've got two minutes to explain your shit, 'kay? Or else I am going to have a great reason not to return you to your family in one piece," Lissa stated threateningly.

"As his cousin, I don't completely object to that," Iggy added.

"All I did was sit with her at lunch. Nothing happened," I replied.

"Bullshit. You were making eyes at the girl, not to mention she was practically in tears when she left!" Lissa shot back. She had jealousy in her eyes, no doubt thinking of the run we'd had last year. I couldn't take this. I took off at top speed, which for me was ridiculously fast. Dylan followed close behind, gaining fast. I had to hand it to the kid. He wasn't my favorite person in the world, but he caught on fast. I came to a stop, six blocks away from my current residence.

"Hey man. You can't just abandon us like this. It's not fair. We need you. You can't latch on to her. She just doesn't matter. None of it does," Dylan said.

"So my dad was human, but it doesn't matter 'cause he's dead, right? My sisters were human, but they're both sleeping under six feet of dirt so it doesn't matter, does it? And my mom, she was a monster, _is_ a monster, but she's in jail, so none of it matters apparently, because none of this matters." My voice was steadily rising throughout this speech, I was practically yelling now, with tears pooling in my eyes. Iggy and Lissa were here now and probably heard that whole speech. I turned and walked towards the house that I just couldn't call a home. No one tried to stop me.

**So what did you think of the story? Please review! I can't continue without reviews! I need ideas and responses! Flames accepted. I will post the next chapter tomorrow if I get 5 reviews. I beg of you please. If not, you'll have to wait till next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa peeps! I decided to give you guys an extra long chapter as a treat!  
Maya:(in sleep) Stupid author... Can never own Max Ride...  
Me: Why thanks Maya! I needed that kick to the ego!  
Max: I think Maya is trying to say that you don't own us... In her sleep.  
Me: Wow. And I thought my life was shocking.  
Maya:(still asleep) Chcolate...  
Me: That was the disclaimer. I don't own any brands either.**

Fang POV

Two weeks. In the end, they gave me two weeks to indulge and get to know Max. After that I had to keep my distance. I think I could work with that safely. While it wasn't completely fair, it was the best they were gonna let me have. There is no room for error here. On Tuesday morning, I stood at my usual place across from the school. It was early morning, so no one was really there, save for a few stray stoners. I crossed the street to the school parking lot. I came to a stop in front of a small wooden cross, decorated with flowers, pictures, and notes. A sign attached to the cross read "Rest in Peace, Helena. We Miss You" decorated around the edges with flowers. I remembered her. She had been sweet, soft and really nice. I asked her out in the ninth grade. We went out for about a month, before I kissed her. Then everything changed. Helena started acting extremely different, like some unknown force was taking over her. All of a sudden one day, she was gone. She wandered off to where nobody could find her. They searched for a month straight, until some hiker found her body deep in the woods somewhere. I blamed myself for not noticing that something was wrong before it was too late. Then I met Lissa. She understood my misery and comforted me. We actually dated for a while. After about two months I realized that I was using Lissa as my safety net and that I didn't really like her. She was heartbroken. Lissa and I'd had a sort of icy relationship ever since.  
"Come here often?" a voice behind me said softly. I turned to see Max standing on a patch of dried grass.  
"Hey," I responded blankly.  
"What's up?" Max prodded.  
"Nothing," I replied.  
"Whose memorial is that? The one you were staring at?" she continued. I stared at her for a minute. She responded by glaring at me.  
"Helena Espinoza. Former student. Cause of death unknown. Supposedly went insane before her untimely death," I answered plainly.  
"Okay, then why are you staring at her memorial?" she pried.  
"That's not really any of your business," I snapped. Smooth Nikolai. Real smooth.  
"Listen, it's a sensitive subject and I'd prefer not to talk about it," I added. Max nodded.  
"How about twenty questions? Except, if you don't feel comfortable answering the question, you don't have to," Max suggested.  
"Okay. You first," I offered.  
"Can I give you a nickname?" Max pondered. It was a good question to break the ice.  
"I guess," I agreed.  
"How about Darth Nikolai?" she inquired.  
"Ha ha ha, you're soooo funny," I stated sarcastically.  
"What about Skittles?" I shook my head at that suggestion. She kept firing. "Niko the Clown. The Dark Lord. Nikki Poo." I heard myself chuckle at the last one. Max looked shocked. "Is that funny?" she questioned. I shook my head and gestured for her to continue.  
"Panda. Dragon. Fang. Nicks and Sixers. **(A/N: See the word play**  
**there? Because his name is ****_Nik_****olai and it would be... Never mind)** Nick Buttow-"  
"Wait. Pause. Rewind. Fang sounds good," I interrupted. Max nodded.  
"Weren't we playing twenty questions? Your turn, I guess," she declared.  
"Right. Where did you move here from?"  
"The sunshine state. From down south. My turn. Are you emo?"  
"You don't know how many times I've been asked that in the past seventeen years of my life. No, I just like black. Is Ella your step-sister?"  
"Half sister. We all have the same mom. Do you have any siblings?"  
"I had two sisters. They died in a car crash. What about your dad?"  
"I'm sorry about your sisters. My dad was just another ass who decided to knock up my mom then leave her. Old news. What about yours?"  
"Dead. What about your mom?"  
"She's cool. She owns the new clinic in town. And yours?"  
"Life in prison for murder. Don't worry, I didn't inherit that. Will you tell me about your older sister?" Max looked suddenly uncomfortable, but she nodded.  
"Minima was about my height and nearly eighteen. She loved to laugh. She used to always joke about how she must be an alien, because she had strawberry blonde hair like her father." A tear ran down Max's face, but she pawed it away and continued.  
"She was a minimalist. Minima always believed that happiness came from the little things in life and that's all that really mattered to her. I always thought that was a bit ironic considering her name. She loved to play with us. One time, when she was twelve and we were like ten, her friend called snot-nosed brats and Minnie gave her the talk of a lifetime. She wasn't like most kids, you know? She actually cared about us and wasn't afraid to show it. We all loved Minnie so much. She was so strong-willed and smart, a lot of people would never guess that she was 'terminally ill'. I get a lot of my personality from her, though." Max looked up, as if just remembering who she was talking to.  
"So that was my sob story," Max sighed, giving a dry laugh. The courtyard around us had slowly started to fill with students, as the school had opened its doors. I sighed.  
"You wanna go inside, Maxie," I joked. She punched me in the arm and we walked into the school  
together.  
We were greeted by an elated Nudge and Ella accompanied by Iggy and Gazzy. Wow. All my  
friends had insane nicknames. I didn't really consider Lissa and Dylan friends as much as cult members, especially regarding our powers. Iggy was my cousin, so I really didn't have to like him, just love him.  
"Yo," I muttered.  
"Good morning," Nudge chimed. Something was up. Ella and Nudge exchanged a look. That's when I got worried. Not that I would show it.  
"Max, guess what? We're taking you shopping!" Nudge exclaimed.  
"Correction: That was your shortest speech ever," Iggy chimed in. Ella giggled at his side, while Nudge just glared. Max looked skeptical.  
"Well you see... I have plans," she stated.  
"What plans?" the Gasman put in.  
"My plans. Not that it's any of your business though," she retorted.  
"Mmmhmm. Max, sweetie, you've been using that excuse since kindergarten. It's getting sort of old now," Maya offered from behind. And I thought I was quiet. That girl was like a freaking ninja. I was gonna have to keep a close eye on her. She appeared to be someone who could get themselves in a shitload of trouble. "Plus, you seriously need to update that wardrobe. There are halfway decent boys here," she added, looking at me.  
"I don't date, first of all, and you know that. Second of all, I don't shop. Third of all, where do you see any halfway decent boys around here anywhere," Max replied, while mock searching.  
"Ouch. Would you please get me some ice, because that burned," I put in, feigning pain.  
"I apologize for your injured ego, Fang," she tested the new name, nowhere near sincere in her apology.  
"Fang?" Ella questioned.  
"It's his new nickname that I came up with," Max said with pride. Maya smirked at that. The warning bell rang then. We all split up for classes. Well not really. It was more like Ella, Gazzy and Nudge walking in the opposite direction, but still. The rest of the day passed by blissfully, with no further confrontations from Lissa. A guy could get used to this kind of life.

* * *

_Time Skip to After School_

I walked home with Iggy and Gazzy that day. Since neither of my parents were "able" to take care of me, I floated from family member to family member, until my Aunt Rose and Uncle Liam took me in.  
"Good evening, boys," Aunt Rose greeted us at the door. Her symmetrical face was cradled by blonde curls like Gazzy's. They looked alike.  
"Guys, you're home," a sweet voice called from the base of the staircase. A girl who bore a shocking resemblance to a cherub ran up to greet us. It was my twelve-year-old cousin Angel. She bundled us all into a group hug. My uncle entered the room, a phone in hand, and a worried look on his face.  
"Nick, we need to talk. In my office," he explained. I followed him in, leaving behind a puzzled Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy.  
"I just got a call from the district attorney's office. Your mother has just been released and she would like custody of you," Uncle Liam declared. I went pale. Mom was out of jail? There was no way in hell.  
"That's insane," I spat. My fists clenched and unclenched. My mother had been on trial repeatedly for the past eleven years, as they were trying to determine whether she was in her right mind or not. By the time I was eight, I was utterly convinced that she should be locked up and have the key thrown away. It was sick, I know, but I was fragile and they had intense brainwashing. Right now, I honestly didn't know what to think. Some person had obviously thought that she was well enough to be out of jail and take care of me. The very idea was crazy to me.  
"They had no hard evidence against her. And she is your birth mother, legally she gets top rights," he elaborated. I suddenly felt sick and cramped in the compact room. I needed to get outside, to run.  
"I need some air," I grumbled, departing before I received a reply. I walked past a still stunned Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy. As soon as I set foot on the dry grass, I took off running as fast as I could. I ran for my sisters. I ran for Max's sister. I ran for my cousins. I ran for my father. And I think, somewhere deep in my soul, I ran for my mother too, just a little. I don't know how long I ran for or where I had run to, I only knew that I felt better after running. I had a clearer outlook. Yep, just another typical day in my insane life. I sighed and started walking home. Self-pity never helped anyone.

**So Fang gets his nickname and we discover some stuff about his past. We made some good progress people! Please review! This story does NOT have wings, but there is something supernatural going on... Can't wait to find out!**  
**Maya: But you're the writer. Don't you already know?**  
**Me: Why must you always ruin my fun, Maya?**  
**Maya: I enjoy it.**  
**Me: Hey Maya, I bet you didn't know that your character in this story is based off my friends Maya and Maya.**  
**Maya: Actually, I did. Boom.**  
**Me: Oh great now I am having a conversation with a figment of JP's imagination. Sayonara for know my dear readers! I will update whenever I can!**


End file.
